


Edge of Conciousness

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Minific, Sad, Short, conciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on the edge of consciousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Conciousness

“Mickey? Mickey?”

A voice calls to him. It’s dark but it doesn’t take him long to realize it’s because his eyes are closed.

He opens them slowly. Everything is blurry and he can barely make out what’s in front of him. 

“Mickey?” 

He hears his name a second time but it sounds so distant. He closes his eyes again and it’s dark once more. When he opens them after, things are slightly clearer. He sees a face in front of him but he can barely make it out and feels, hands on his face?

He mumbles something he’s not sure what. 

“Mickey it’s me,” the voice says and it sounds familiar. So familiar. It makes Mickey’s heart pang and he doesn’t want to hear it anymore. He wants the darkness, peacefulness. 

“Mick, It’s me. It’s Ian.”

Mickey blinks and sees in front. of him. Sees the pale face. the red hair, the eyes who’s color he could never determine. 

“No,” Mickey says, turning away from the voice, from the face. “Ian’s gone. He’s not ever coming back.”


End file.
